Shogo Makishima
Shogo Makishima is a criminally asymptomatic individual whose primary goal was to liberate the Japanese society from the Sibyl System, as he believes that it is turning its citizens into mere "sheep." Appearance Makishima is a tall young man with long white hair and amber eyes. He has a variety of outfits, ranging from a yellow and black jacket with gray trousers to a green pullover with a white shirt underneath. Despite of the fact that he is someone with a very cold heart, his expressions almost always depict his true feelings; and despite his somewhat frail appearance, he is able to take out Kogami during their first fight, who is much more muscular in build, with just a few blows. Personality Makishima is a humanist on the dark side: someone hopelessly in love with cruelty, savagery and all the worst aspects of human nature with no qualms about witnessing or causing others' suffering. He has the ability to manipulate people to do his bidding, possessing both uncommon charisma and a true gift for narrative. However, his cruelty matches his charisma and he has no compunction about dealing death to those who either stand in his way or those of whom he's grown tired, either with his own hands or through subordinates. He enjoys reading dystopian literature and Shakespeare, as well as having a thorough knowledge of the Christian Bible. He is often seen reading and even quoting texts from these works on occasion. The thing that truly separates Makishima from the rest of humanity, however, is the fact that despite his diabolical intentions and actions, his Psycho-Pass remains unsullied. Makishima personally states that he wants to see "the splendor of people's souls" and outwardly disdains humanity's way of living, considering humans worthless due to their dependence on the Sibyl System. He aims to alert people to their false ways and to force them to examine their motives and to determine the direction of their lives based on their own will. This adamant belief extends to the point where he is willing to die by the hands of someone "who has the will to kill." According to Kogami, Makishima likely suffered hardships in the early stages of his life and because of that fact, his Hue and Psycho-Pass remained pure. Kogami also claimed that being "unrecognized" by Sibyl left Makishima feeling like a non-entity, which may have started him down the path of criminality in his single-minded goal of taking down the Sibyl System. When Kogami confronts Makishima, it is shown that Makishima believes that isolation made him stronger.Transparent Shadow History At some time in his life Makishima discovers that he can control his Psycho-Pass at will, while no one else can. It may be speculated that the alienation resulting from his feeling "different" than others and, in a way, rejected as a regular human being by Sibyl, who was unable to recognize him, torments him to the point that he loses his mind and feels compelled to destroy the Sibyl System. In 2102, Makishima meets Toyohisa Senguji.Psycho-Pass: The Novel In 2109, Makishima meets a teacher named Toma who, like Makishima, is able to control his Psycho-Pass. It's hinted that Makishima abets Toma in the killings that he commits, thus making him just as responsible for those deaths as Toma. Relationships Shinya Kogami Kogami's talent in deducing that Toma had help in creating the sculptures fascinates Makishima, and as Senguji once put it, makes Makishima happy simply mentioning his name. He and Kogami understand each other better than anyone else, and both are solely focused on the other. Makishima admits that he is displeased with Kogami's attachment to the System, and is willing to kill him as a result, but Kogami manages to kill him first. Gu-sung Choe Makishima is shown to be very close and highly trusting of Gu-sung, despite their differences – Makishima likes books while Gu-sung likes technology. Makishima thinks of Gu-sung as a "genius"The Town Where Sulfur Falls and is vaguely disturbed upon witnessing his death at the hands of Toma. Out of all of his pawns or subordinates, Makishima seems to like Gu-sung the most, and never places the man's life on the line intentionally. When Makishima watches the video record on Gu-sung's phone, he is surprised and even a bit disturbed when he learns how he died and who killed him.Heart of Iron Kozaburo Toma Like Makishima, Toma is also criminally asymptomatic. Makishima helps Toma commit his grotesque serial killings in the Specimen Case, and even captures and tortures Mitsuru Sasayama who is then later plasticized by Toma and displayed under a holographic projection. When Toma is taken in by the MWPSB, Makishima feels it is very unfortunate. But, when he judges his chance to escape, he takes no hesitation to kill him and crash the aircraft they were on to the ground. Akane Tsunemori Trivia *Though his exact birthdate is unknown, it is speculated to be October 14, 2085, making him 27 years old. *Makishima and Kogami are exactly the same height. *Makishima is a light sleeper and sleeps, on average, three hours per day. *Very much like Kogami, Makishima's fighting style is Pencak Silat. *His favorite food is tomatoes, his least favorite is meat and eggs. *His hobby is reading. *He is adept at track and field, swimming, and martial arts. *Makishima's motto is "To live is not merely to breathe; it is to act" which is a quote by Rousseau. (The full quote: "To live is not merely to breathe; it is to act; it is to make use of our organs, senses, faculties - of all those parts of ourselves which give us the feeling of existence.") *His favorite saying is "Throw away your books and rally in the streets." *Makishima's favorite thing in his room is his beloved razor. *His strength is the art of persuasive speech and his weakness is simple work. *His favorite authors are Friedrich Nietzsche, Foucault, William Shakespeare, George Orwell, Jules Verne, Arthur Conan Doyle, Jonathan Swift, Philip K. Dick, Marquis de Sade, Kenzaburou Oe, Junichirou Tanizaki, Shuuji Terayama and much more. *His favorite books are George Orwell's 1984 and Foucault's Naissance de la Prison ("Discipline and Punish") because they help him sort out which aspects of the Sibyl System dissatisfy him. *The first novel Makishima ever read is Sherlock Holmes. *He reads one book per day when there isn't a movement of associated crimes. *Makishima also owns manga by Osamu Tetsuka and Fujio Fujiko, especially Fujiko's. *He has the lowest Psycho-Pass of all appearing characters and the cleanest Hue. *Under the alias Yukimori Shibata, Makishima is an art teacher at Oso Academy. *Sasayama is the only person who manages to track him down before getting killed. The blurry photo of Makishima, which had been left in his Dominator's terminal, is the only evidence that points to Makishima as the murder suspect. *Kogami hallucinates seeing him in the gekijo-ban. *He has the same seiyuu as Sho Hinakawa. Gallery Shogo is amused.jpg shogocloseup.jpg shogosmiles.jpg Shogo about to kill yuki.jpg 11.jpg Makishima.jpg enemies.jpg shogoteacher.jpg Masaoka restrains Shogo.png shogowalks.jpg Makishima_gekijouban.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters